


Dallas Revisited

by orphan_account



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke travels back to Dallas and makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _This was originally written as a one-shot from LRO's Best Lines Ficlet Bonanza Theme in the F &F Ficspiration Thread. However, some lovely Lurians made me realize that Luke and Reid only deserve HEA, so here I am trying to fix what went wrong. Thanks so much for reading! snapegirlusa suggested the title so special thanks to her! *hugs* It's my first attempt at writing for LuRe (longer than 3 sentences anyway! lol). So here goes...._

It’s early in the evening and thank God I still have a lot of time before this party. I don’t know why Grandmother was so insistent! She practically pushed me out the door! As if she really had to force me. I think she knew I needed it…to forget…or to remember. I'm not really sure which one.

Dallas. So many memories…I don’t know why I came back here. I could’ve chosen any hotel really, but I knew why. It was right here where he sat and talked to me about Annie. We were over there when I told him he was an urban cowboy. A few more steps and it was here…right here when he first kissed me. I closed my eyes and I could picture it. I touched my lips and imagined him here. “I wanted to kiss you. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time…Luke.” 

Stupid. Why do I even still care? He sure as hell didn't. He didn't even let me explain. Well, fuck him. Shit! I'm going to be late. I grabbed my wallet and my watch, I'm all set. Ooops wait, yup hair good, ass in these pants...even better. Who knows, I might meet the love of my life at this party. Yeah right, that's the problem isn't it? I already met him and I let him go. 

Noah. Noah fucking Mayer. He tried, he really did. And for a moment I actually considered going back. He was all I ever knew. After Reid quit I was so lost. Why didn't he fight for me? I spent so many years running after Noah, I wasn't about to do that again now. Maybe it was just my imagination but I could have sworn Noah looked almost smug when I cried my eyes out...when I lost sleep...when I broke my heart. Noah fucking Mayer.

Whew! Made it! I tossed my keys to the valet and walked in the spacious ballroom. "Welcome Mr. Snyder! We're sorry Lucinda couldn't come!"

"Please call me Luke. She sends her regards." An hour went by...I shook hands, made small-talk, and even danced with the ladies. God! I need a break. Bar...where's the bar? Hmmm, what do you know...that guy is looking at me again! What's his name again? Darren? Derek? Looking at me with his dark eyes, dark hair, and blue eyes…blue piercing eyes, thin sensual lips, soft curly hair...wait. I shook the image away. I took a deep breath and approached the bar. 

"We meet again. You're Luke, right? I'm David." He looked at me and ever subtly, brushed his fingers down my right arm. I turned to face the bar and looked at myself in the mirror behind the bar. What the hell am I doing here? He asked me what I wanted to drink. I smiled and almost said vodka. 

"Just water thanks." I closed my eyes and wished him away. "I've never seen you here before." Nope, he’s still here. Oh my god...can't a guy drink in peace around here? Daniel here sure doesn't get the hint. He went on and on about his business…a software company? Or did he say a real estate company? I wasn't really listening. I think he could tell I'm losing interest in the conversation.

Suddenly, he slid closer towards me and whispered, "I want to be alone with you." I almost laughed out loud. Who says that? And then...as if conjured by my deepest imagination, he walked in. I was frozen. I turned around and faced the bar. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. Dick was still talking. "Fuck off!" 

He can't see me. I'm not ready for him to see me. Who the hell am I kidding! I looked up and stared at his reflection in front of me. His hair is longer, curlier when I last saw him. He paused by the door and he seemed to be waiting. I saw him look around, surveying the room. He didn't see me! Thank God! I have to get out of here! But I seemed to be rooted to the spot. And then he smiled at something or someone outside the door. Oh my God, his smile...the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I closed my eyes and tears fell on my clenched hands. 

The band started again. Soft music echoed around the room and everyone started to dance. 

_I'll be seeing you_  
 _In all the old familiar places_  
 _That this heart of mine embraces_  
 _All day through._

_In that small cafe;_  
 _The park across the way;_  
 _The children's carousel;_  
 _The chestnut trees;_  
 _The wishin' well._

He reached out his hand and then I saw what he was waiting for...or should I say who. They walked hand in hand and talked to a few people. I couldn't look away, half-afraid that he would just vanish...or that this was just a dream. I didn't even care that the hand he was holding wasn't mine. Colin Firth look-alike whispered something in his ear and pulled him to the dance floor. I had a sudden urge to yell, scream, and throw anything I could lay my hands on. 

_I'll be seeing you_  
 _In every lovely summer's day;_  
 _In every thing that's light and gay._  
 _I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you_  
 _In the morning sun_  
 _And when the night is new._  
 _I'll be looking at the moon,_  
 _But I'll be seeing you._

If I leave right now he won't see me. I looked around and hoped that no one noticed me. I pushed myself off the bar and stared back at the mirror again hoping for a last look...coward. And that's when he saw me. He was stunned, I could tell. His smile froze and for a split second I thought he didn't recognize me. He let his partner go and started to walk towards me. You know how they say there are moments in life when time stops and everything else fades away? Well this was the moment for me. I still couldn't face him. I watched him approach while facing the mirror, his beautiful reflection echoing his every move. 

"Hello."

"Hello."

"How are you?" Is he fucking kidding? How could he be so calm? How am I? 

"I thought you didn't do small talk." 

"This is a special occasion, don't you think?" And there it was...hah! I made him smile. He looked exactly as I remembered him. A bit tired perhaps but as handsome as ever. And in that moment I knew, I loved him with everything that I have. I never stopped. 

"Mr. Snyder..."

"Don't call me that…not now…not after everything." 

I almost gasped as his eyes darkened and wordlessly, he moved even closer. "Oh really…and what should I call you?"  
Our eyes met and I couldn't help but look at his exquisitely parted lips. An inch more and I could be in heaven. I closed my eyes and waited.

"You didn't say anything about a threesome." My eyes jerked open...the spell was broken. "Are you going to introduce us Reid?"

"Ahem. Dr. Richard Collier...Luke Snyder."

"Luke Snyder...Dr. Richard Collier." 

We shook hands and sized each other up. He's handsome of course…his age…maybe a bit older. He looked at me like he could crush me, like I was a pathetic little insect. 

"Well...sorry to break up your little party but we have to go. We have a little party of our own, don't we babe?" I almost laughed in his face! Babe? He lets someone call him babe?

"Right. Well, good night then and it was nice to see you again Reid. Nice to meet you too Richard. I need to get back to the hotel anyway. I'm leaving early tomorrow."

"Us too...we're taking the party over to the hotel. Where are you staying?"

"Hotel Palomar." 

"Interesting...so are we."

I have to get out of here. One more second and I just might embarrass myself and cry or maybe scream. I started to walk past Reid and he grabbed my arm. "One dance?"

He held out his hand and without even thinking about it, we were walking toward the dance floor. We've never done this before; I didn't know what to do.

"Relax." How can I? When the one thing I've ever wanted in my life was right in front of me. He took my hand and held it against his chest. My other hand snaked its way around his neck and caressed the curls I've dreamed of for so long...especially that one...behind his ear. We just let the music sway us and pretended for a moment that I'm not leaving tomorrow and that there was no one waiting for him. 

_I'll be seeing you_  
 _In every lovely summer's day;_  
 _In every thing that's light and gay._  
 _I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you_  
 _In the morning sun_  
 _And when the night is new._  
 _I'll be looking at the moon,_  
 _But I'll be seeing you._

The music ended and it was time. I had so many things to say but what's the use? He's moved on. And to someone more… someone more… more than me. Our eyes found each other and I silently dared him to say what I've wanted to say since I first saw him tonight. 

"Good bye." And he walked away. 

"Good bye Reid. I love you." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

He was gone…with him. With him! I don’t remember how long I stood there. In the middle of the fucking dance floor. I looked around, hoping that I didn’t look like my whole world had just crashed and burned around me. No such luck. I drew a few pitying glances and some annoyed looks…yeah…try having the one you love leave with someone else. What did I really expect? That he’ll see the error of his ways and come running back to me? 

I can’t do this. I looked at my watch, relieved that it was not yet midnight. Maybe I can change my plans and leave tonight. Yes…that’s what I’ll do. I searched for my hosts and offered my apologies. I can’t stay…not anymore. Satisfied with my plans, I looked for the nearest restroom. Maybe I can hide in there for a few more minutes. I don’t want to risk running into them…especially Richard. Dick. Yeah…that’s what I’ll call him.

I’m so tired. This whole day didn’t turn out as I expected. I glanced at my reflection in the restroom mirror, not surprised that I looked sick and about ready to collapse. I can’t go back to the hotel…see them together…know what they’re doing together. I squeezed my eyes shut, and held my mouth. I can feel it…bile slowly rising up my throat. I quickly went into one of the stalls and vomited. Oh God…I don’t want to be sick! I feel a little feverish and my hands are shaking but I have to do it now. I struggled to grab my phone and dialed Grandmother’s pilot. 

“Hello Reginald. Hello? Hello? There’s been a change of plans. Change of plans!”

I shouted into the phone. Dammit! He can’t hear me. I hung up and started to dial again when the main restroom door opened and someone walked in. Great! Now I’m going to have to wait. That’s ok I guess…I need to calm the heck down. I held my head and tried to massage my temple, hoping it will calm the storm that’s brewing in there. I heard the faucet running and hoped that this guy will leave soon. 

“Shit!” 

His shout echoed loudly around the room. Join the club mister…it has been a pretty shitty night. A minute passed and he hasn’t moved. Quietly, I tried to peek to see who it was and why is he taking so long. The gap was too small and I couldn’t see a thing. Suddenly the door slammed and I groaned inwardly. Not another one! Damn…when is this night going to end? 

“Reid? Are you in here?” Oh my God…

“I’ll be out in a minute Richard. I’ll meet you outside.” I released the breath I was holding. Please leave. Please leave. Please leave. 

“Well…since we’re here. Are you going to tell me about him?” 

“Who?” 

Dick snickered and walked further into the restroom. I heard his footsteps halt right in front of my door.

“Oh please…like I didn’t notice how he looked at you…and how you looked at him.”

“And how was that exactly?”

I can’t believe they’re having this conversation here…like they’re just talking about the weather or what they had for dinner. Against my will, I slowly tried to get closer. Please God don’t let them catch me. 

“Like you just got your favorite sandwich and favorite cake all at once...with a donut on top. You asked him to dance. I practically had to drag you to the dance floor!”

“He’s from the past…a very brief flirtation…nothing more.” I bit my hand to keep from crying out. A fling. Nothing more. That’s what he said. A fling. 

“It must’ve been something more! Did you see him? The kid looked like he was about to cry!” His laugh sounded foreign to my ears; it shredded the last ounce of sanity I had left. Reid didn’t respond.

“Well…he is kind of young. Does he know you like ---- or when I suck --- come so hard -----!” Thankfully the words were cutting in and out. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! 

I could hear each rustle of clothing, every muffled moan. They were practically whispering and yet I felt every word, every innuendo, and every caress hammer into my soul, destroying every particle, every molecule of my being. 

“Richard that’s enough. We can’t do this here…c’mon we have to go.” I breathed a sigh of relief, a sort of reprieve from all this pain and suffering. 

“Okay, spoilsport. By the way, you’re going to loooove the room I booked for us.” Oh no…please don’t tell me…Luxury Suite on the 8th floor. 

“Do we really have to stay there? You know me and hotel rooms…whatever. I’m tired and I just want to go to bed.”

“Exactly my plan babe. It’s on the 8th floor….Luxury Suite!” 

This is getting worse and worse. I cursed myself when I had a flash of desire that Reid remembered that room too.

“What? What’s with the face? We haven’t seen each other for what a year? I missed you. You left so abruptly and didn’t even tell me when you got back.” 

My heart soared with renewed hope. They haven’t seen each other for a year! But that didn’t mean there wasn’t anyone else. The image of Reid kissing another pair of lips…sleeping with someone else…loving someone else. I can’t breathe. I feel as if giant mangled hands reached inside me and squeezed and sliced until there was nothing left. My skin crawled as if I was being eaten alive and all that was left was a raw bloody mess. 

Am I really surprised? Reid was the best thing that ever happened to me. He’s rude, grumpy most of the time, and doesn’t care what anyone else thinks about him. But he was mine. Was being the operative word. 

“…..never slept with him.” 

I froze, I lost track of their conversation. What are they saying now? 

Dick’s booming laugh erupted into a fit of giggles. “You never got a piece of that? I don’t think so.”

“No really, he was hung up on his ex who was a complete douche bag.”

“But you never answered the question…was it something more?”

Silence. Was it something more Reid? It couldn’t have been just me. The months of hostility, I’d be a liar if I didn’t notice that being at each other’s throats excited me, made me feel like I was drowning in a sea of want. 

“Fine…don’t answer me. Anyway, it’s winding down in there. Let’s go.”

And then they were gone. I breathed the hugest sigh of relief and waited a few seconds to make sure that the coast was clear. I slowly opened the door, relieved that I wasn’t discovered. Can you imagine if he knew that I knew that there WAS still a possibility, a miniscule one but still a possibility nonetheless that he still felt something for me. A flash of color on the floor drew my eyes. A black silk tie that hadn’t been there before. I picked it up, heard the door open and in one second I knew I was found out. 

“I forgot my….Luke.”

“Reid. Ummm…it was on the floor.” 

He looked straight at me. He knew that I had heard every single word. I gulped. What should I say? He walked towards me… his eyes unyielding in their perusal. 

“Thank you.”

“Do you want me to put it on for you?” 

I didn’t wait for an answer. Concentrating on my hands, I flipped his collar and my fingers brushed against his scruffy jaw. I looped the tie around his neck and pressed my hand slightly against his chest. His heart was beating so fast, matching my own. After I was done, I looked up and our eyes met. Sweet, soft pants caressed my face. His gentle hands rested against my sides. 

BANG!

The door slammed open ushering a few men inside. We jumped apart, suddenly aware of where we were. He paused for a moment and with a slight nod, turned around and walked out. I waited for my heart to slow down. Of course! Now I understand! It’s far from over. The man that was in here a moment ago could’ve had me and I’d have let him. He could’ve taken me and discarded me without looking back. But he didn’t. 

Hope bloomed that even after all this time, I still had a chance. We still had a chance. I checked my phone to see if Reginald had called back. No calls. Good. I walked back in the ballroom where there were still a few people on the dance floor and I looked to see if Reid and Dick had left. 

“Ladies and gentlemen…thank you so much for being here and we hope you all had a wonderful night!” An applause erupted as the live band prepared for their final song of the evening. 

“Our last song of the night… _Smoke Gets In Your Eyes_. Make it count people!”

 _They asked me how I knew_  
 _My true love was true_  
 _Oh, I of course replied_  
 _Something here inside cannot be denied_

_They said someday you'll find_  
 _All who love are blind_  
 _Oh, when your heart's on fire_  
 _You must realize_  
 _Smoke gets in your eyes_

In between dancers gliding gracefully on the dance floor; I saw him. Our eyes found each other once again and maybe it was the light, but his eyes had softened…even a hint of smile danced around the edges of his perfect lips. Dick was rambling on next to him but he only had eyes for me. Just me. For the first time tonight I had hope...hope that our story was not yet over. It barely just begun. 

_So I chaffed them and I gaily laughed_  
 _To think they could doubt my love_  
 _Yet today my love has flown away_  
 _I am without my love_

_Now laughing friends deride_  
 _Tears I cannot hide_  
 _Oh, so I smile and say_  
 _When a lovely flame dies_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_  
 _Smoke gets in your eyes_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I left the ballroom as quickly as I could. As much as I wanted a glimpse of Reid again, I didn’t want to see them together. It hurts too much. I waited for a few minutes while the valet retrieved my rental car. The humid air outside didn’t help alleviate the pain of knowing that someone else made him smile or made him laugh. Well…maybe not laugh. It killed me to realize that we came so far and we were so close, but apparently not close enough. 

As I walk in the exquisite lobby of the hotel, I still couldn’t believe that so much had changed in a matter of hours. I’ve heard about the fork in the road. I didn’t really understand it until now. What I do now will determine the rest of my life. He’s here now, whether I like it or not. It’s not a dream or a fantasy anymore. I nodded to the hotel manager at the counter. I think her name is Michelle, very accommodating and so efficient. Grandmother would’ve liked her. 

“Good evening Mr. Snyder. May I help you with anything?” 

“Oh no! I’m fine, thank you! Just checking if there were any messages for me. Room 1902.” Her pleasant smile immediately eased my worries, even for just a moment.

“Yes, there was a message from Ms. Lucinda Walsh earlier this evening.”

Michelle handed me an envelope with my name written on it. Oh grandmother, I wish you were here; you’d tell me what to do. A honk blared outside yanking me to the present. I noticed quite a few cars arriving and decided that I’ll just read the note later in my room. I climbed the stylish and quite sophisticated staircase, not risking the chance of any unpleasant confrontation with Reid, or worse, Dick.

_(Back at the party…)_

The last song of the evening ended with some applause. Funny, it was a quiet ending to such a quite eventful evening. I graciously thanked my hosts, a hard feat considering Richard was plastered to my side and hanging on my arm. Maybe this was a mistake, I could still back out. The only reason I agreed to do this was to prove once and for all that I am done. I am finished with him. I am through spending my days wondering how he is and what he’s doing. I am determined to end my nights dreaming and craving for him. But just one look from him tonight destroyed all that illusion; and barely a touch to know that he possessed me, body and soul. He never let go. And they say I’m the evil one.

Our car arrived and I threw the keys to Richard. I don’t think I can drive. The warm night lulled my senses and I felt my eyes closing. He turned the radio on and the sudden sound jerked me awake. 

“Uh-uh…don’t you dare fall asleep on me. I have plans for you Dr. Oliver. Big plans.” And he laughed in that annoying, lecherous mouth of his. Did I really find that attractive at one time? I turned the radio volume up, hoping to cease any more conversation.

“Thank y’all for tuning in! This is Katrina, your host for tonight’s Lovin’ in the 80’s and 90's. Our next song is requested by Reed. For the one that got a way, _It Must Have Been Love by Roxette_.” 

_Lay a whisper on my pillow,_  
 _leave the winter on the ground._  
 _I wake up lonely, there's air of silence_  
 _in the bedroom and all around._

_Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away._

_It must have been love but it's over now._  
 _It must have been good but I lost it somehow._  
 _It must have been love but it's over now._  
 _From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out._

A loud chuckle almost escaped my lips. What are the odds? I mean really, maybe I’m in the Twilight Zone? Wait…that would be cool actually. Maybe I could turn back the clock a couple of hours and be back at the party again, in that moment. The first time I laid my eyes on him after almost a year of wanting, yearning, and struggling. He wasn’t even facing me but I knew that body, that hair, and the way he stood. I closed my eyes and pictured him again. 

_Make-believing we're together,_  
 _that I'm sheltered by your heart._  
 _But in and outside I've turned to water_  
 _like a teardrop in your palm._  
 _And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away._

He was facing the bar and watched my every move on the mirror. His eyes widened in shock when he realized it was me. I was just flabbergasted. I couldn’t believe that Luke was here in Dallas, in the same building, in the same damn room! Richard grabbed my hand and I was immediately pulled back to the present. 

_It must have been love but it's over now,_  
 _it was all that I wanted, now I'm living without._  
 _It must have been love but it's over now,_  
 _it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows_  
 _it's where the wind blows_

_It must have been love but it's over now,_  
 _it was all that I wanted, now I'm living without._  
 _It must have been love but it's over now,_  
 _it's where the water flows..._

And then there was the restroom situation. I didn’t expect any of that to happen. When I realized that he was there the whole time, heard the whole conversation, listened to Richard paw me like a horny teenager; I was appalled. I shouldn’t have been really. We hadn’t seen each other for almost a year, there was no contact. None. And then he touched me. His fingertips barely grazed my jaw, and yet I wanted to grab his hand and kiss every single fingertip. The palm of his hand pressed against my chest and I was so afraid that he would feel my thundering heart. His other hand explored the back of my neck, fondling my hair and ears. I couldn’t catch my breath. My hands lifted as if by magic and clasped his sides, claiming him. 

I lifted my head and found his eyes. They were stunning orbs of golden honey, luminescent and pure. I couldn’t look away even if I wanted to. Our shuddering breaths were so close that I could smell him. One look, one touch, and I would’ve had him. 

__

_CLICK (Radio off)_

“Reid, we’re here.” A vibration rattled and Richard answered his cell-phone.

“Hello. What? Wait, wait… Are you shittin’ me? How did that happen? Fine…fine. I’ll be right there.” What is going on? He rummaged through his wallet and handed me a hotel key card.

“Can you believe this? Someone found my Lexus abandoned at the Dallas Zoo. And get this, with dope right on the passenger seat! What the hell?”

I kept my composure because I don’t think he would appreciate me laughing my head off. “Okay…then let me drive you and then I’ll go home.”

“I don’t think so. I’ve been waiting for this night and you won’t get away that easy. Let me take the car and handle this. Here, I already checked us in earlier so you can just go straight up. Room 1903.”

I hesitated. Maybe this whole thing will take all night and I probably won’t even see him. Perfect.

_(Meanwhile…back to Luke…)_

The shower didn’t help much in silencing my torturous thoughts. The cool water hitting my skin did nothing to dampen the longing I felt ever since I left the party tonight. I stepped out of the see-through shower and dried myself off. I wasn’t sure if it was unseasonably warm this time of year in Dallas but the air-conditioner was working over-time. I decided to turn it off and maybe let some air in instead. I don’t mind sleeping in the nude, as if there was anyone there to care. 

Not bothering to put on any clothes; I walked over to the balcony and opened the windows, determined to let some breeze in. The delicate and diaphanous white curtains billowed elegantly around me. It’s already past midnight but the heat was so stifling and the cool breeze calmed my bristling skin, giving my thoughts some reprieve. The twinkling lights overlooking Dallas reminded me of stars above Oakdale, almost ethereal in its beauty. 

_(Downstairs in the lobby…)_

“Excuse me Sir? Are you Richard Collier?”

“Hah! No! Why? Is there something wrong? I’m his guest and he gave me the key card.” Oh please…let me just get to the room and I can finally go to bed…alone.

“I’m sure he did Sir but unfortunately, I can’t let you have the room.” Ummm…what the fuck did she say? 

“Oh really…Michelle is it? Do you see this key card? I think that means that yes, I will have the room that was reserved ahead of time. What kind of incompetent morons work here anyway? Why am I really…. ”

“If you would let me explain, sir. What I wanted to say was that there was something wrong with the toilet so we will be moving you to another suite.”

“Oh…fine. Just give me the other key and I can get out of here.” She handed me the new key card and then she smiled too sweetly for my taste, as if she knew something I don’t.

“Here you are…again I apologize for the inconvenience and hope you have a great evening.” Right. I’m sure you do. I started to walk towards the winding stairs. I’m not even going to risk taking the elevator. With my luck, I’ll probably get stuck again.

“Oh wait, what room was it?”

“Room 1902.” 1902? The room sounded sounded vaguely familiar. And that was when I realized it was here, in this hotel. The room where we had our firsts kiss; it was Room 1902. Mother******! 

_(Back in Room 1902....)_

I can’t sleep. I’m somewhat surprised considering the evening I just had. How can I feel calm when I know that Reid is somewhere in this hotel? Is he with Richard? What are they doing? Are they in bed? Are they sleeping? Are they…no. I can’t even think about that. My thoughts were going a mile a minute. I need some distraction. Movie? No, too late. Music, I need some music. Maybe it will lull me to sleep and finally end this confusing day. Damn! I don’t even know where I put my iPod! 

Wait, I know there’s a radio around here somewhere. I looked around the room and found it. I turned it on, not caring what station. A few garbled noises followed, but then a love song station came to life. Ha! Just my luck. 

“And that was _Love Is All Around_ by Wet Wet Wet. But boy is it hot hot hot tonight! It’s 80 degrees out there! Hope y’all getting yourselves cooled down a bit. Our next song is a request by our caller Lucy. Today was sort of a bittersweet anniversary for her. A year ago, she finally found the man she would spend the rest of her life with, but a tragic accident took his life the same day they were to be married.”

My heart skipped, her loss resonating with my own. How can you go on with a tragedy such as that? What do you with the loss, the heartbreak, and the unfulfilled promises of a well-lived life? I walked back over to the balcony, wishing to lose myself in the music. 

“So for her lost love Reese, here’s _Take My Breathe Away by Berlin_.” 

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game_  
 _On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame_  
 _Turning and returning to some secret place inside_  
 _Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_

I was lost in my own memories. A year ago my life was about to change too. I was finally going to start a new chapter in my life with a man that I thought I could trust. Reid. A man who I thought could love me, even with my crazy family, my sucky kidney, and let’s not forget the psycho ex-boyfriend. 

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love_  
 _Never hesitating to become the fated ones_  
 _Turning and returning to some secret place to hide_  
 _Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away_  
 _When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say_  
 _If only for today I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away_

I looked out onto the Dallas skyline, not really seeing the beauty before me. Finding Reid again only brought more questions than answers to our abandoned relationship. I have to leave tomorrow, but I know that I can’t. All I know is that I either stay or leave knowing that Reid and I still have a future, or finally admit that the love we thought we had, was nothing but an empty, broken promise. 

_Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game_  
 _Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames_  
 _Turning and returning to some secret place inside_  
 _Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say_

_Take my breath away_  
 _My love, take my breath away..._

And then suddenly, I sensed a presence behind me. 

“You’re here.”


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

“You’re here.”

My head snapped towards the sound. The figure in the room was shrouded in darkness but his deep, seductive voice was unmistakable.

“Reid?”

The figure moved forward and stopped a few paces in front of me. The brightness of the full moon illuminated his handsome, aristocratic face. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted him here. Right, or maybe I’m just kidding myself. I realized that I only saw him a couple of hours ago but it was as if I was seeing him again for the first time. My desire for him had never diminished. It’s still as profound and all-consuming as it was a year ago. I ached and yearned for him; and I don’t think that will ever change. He’s here now, in the same room. A few more steps and I could touch him. Even better, he could touch me.

I don’t know how long we stood there, just staring at each other. No one moved, not a single muscle. I had a sudden urge to cover myself, but why should I? This is my room. A few seconds passed and still no movement. His eyes never wavered. His gaze ripped through me and I felt devoured. Is he going to say anything?

“Are you lost Doctor Oliver?” Was that a smile? I think my heart just flipped!

“My sense of direction is perfect Mr. Snyder. I think the better question is why are you naked in my room?” Good answer Doctor Oliver.

“Your room? Better check your eyes then. As you can see, my bags are on the floor, my clothes are on the bed.” Reid slowly scanned the room; he seemed to doubt what I had just said.

“There must be some mistake. I was transferred to this room.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Doctor Oliver. You can stay or you can go, the door is right behind you.” Surprise, surprise. He didn’t budge.

“Could you please put some clothes on?”

“My room…my rules.” Take that Mr. Cool!

I think I like this little game. His heated scrutiny felt like tiny sparks all over my body. Like a defenseless prey, all my senses were heightened and yet a frisson of excitement coursed through my veins. It was quite exhilarating.

“To all our listeners just tuning in, tonight’s theme is Lovin’ in the 80’s and 90’s. This next song is a personal favorite of mine. I think my kid was conceived to this song! Released in 1984 and later named Billboard's number-one song of 1985, _Careless Whisper_ by George Michael.”

The smooth, intoxicating notes of a saxophone filled the room. Like magic, it seemed to summon my deepest desires. Liquid heat emanated from every pore of my body. My feet moved forward and I pushed myself off the balcony.

_I feel so unsure_  
 _As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_  
 _As the music dies something in your eyes_  
 _Calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad goodbyes_

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
 _Though it's easy to pretend_  
 _I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_  
 _And waste a chance that I'd been given_  
 _So I'm never gonna dance again_  
 _The way I danced with you_

I stopped right in front of him, just a few inches apart. We’re almost the same height so we lined up perfectly; his eyes even bluer in the dark. My hands ached to touch him but I vowed that I would not. I needed to know that he felt the exact same desire, the same hunger that I felt. I couldn’t be alone in this, not anymore. All of a sudden, I felt his hand touch my right cheek and caress my chin. And that’s all I needed.

_Time can never mend_  
 _The careless whispers of a good friend_  
 _To the heart and mind ignorance is kind_  
 _There's no comfort in the truth, pain is that all you'll find_

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
 _Though it's easy to pretend_  
 _I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_  
 _And waste a chance that I'd been given_  
 _So I'm never gonna dance again_  
 _The way I danced with you_  
 _With or without your love_

With our eyes firmly fastened on each other, I loosened his tie and slowly dropped it on the floor. Leaving my hand on his body, I leisurely dragged it across his chest as I moved right behind him.

“May I? I don’t think you’ll need this Doctor Oliver.” I whispered behind his ear as I slid the jacket off his shoulders.

He made no move to stop me. Reid turned his head slightly, following my every move. Our eyes never strayed. After a few moments, I was back right where I started, right in front of him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” His voice was so soft that I barely heard him. All I knew was that right here in this room was the only place I wanted to be.

_Tonight the music seems so loud_  
 _I wish that we could lose this crowd_  
 _Maybe it's better this way_  
 _We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

_We could have been so good together_  
 _We could have lived this dance forever_  
 _But now, who's gonna dance with me?_  
 _Please stay_

“What we should have done a long time ago.” It was the God’s honest truth. Gazing at his flawless lips, I couldn’t wait to feel them pressed against mine.

“And what makes you think that I’d want what you’re offering?” I froze and hesitated for a moment. His hurtful words rupturing my already weak heart, I stepped back.

“Then why are you still here? You can leave at any time!”

My voice shook as I tried not to show how his words affected me. A few unkind words and I was ready to flee!

“Don’t dismiss me like I’m your servant Mr. Snyder. I didn’t want to be here in the first place.”

“Then it was true, what you said.” I might not have this chance to ask again.

“What are you talking about?” That’s funny. He looked really confused, like he had no idea what I was talking about!

“When you said that I was just someone from your past, just a fling, was that true?”

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
 _Though it's easy to pretend_  
 _I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_  
 _And waste a chance that I'd been given_  
 _So I'm never gonna dance again_  
 _The way I danced with you_

I wasn’t sure if he was going to answer. All I knew was that it couldn’t be true. The last couple of hours couldn’t have been just a dream. We didn’t even kiss and yet it had been the most sensual and intense experience of my life. Was it pathetic that the last time I felt this way was also the last time we were together?

“Why do you even care now? What…your boyfriend not enough for you? So you come here and mess up my life?”

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re the one who left without saying goodbye!” I was yelling, and I didn’t care.

“You already chose him, I saw you with my own two eyes at Java. Do you remember your last words to me? You said you didn’t give a damn. I think that made it pretty clear.”

I couldn’t believe it. If he had let me explain all those months ago, we wouldn’t be here now. We wouldn’t have wasted all this time. Damn him and his stupid pride! I'd had enough.

“You know what? If you really believed that, then I guess you’re more pathetic than I thought.”

_(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone_  
 _(Now that you're gone) Was what I did so wrong?_  
 _So wrong that you had to leave me alone?_

“So what are you telling me? Am I supposed to believe that you were never back with him? That you really wanted me...that you really chose me?”

“Who cares when I am nothing to you, just a fling remember?” The room was cold all of a sudden. I wrapped my arms around me, finally realizing how naked and vulnerable I was.

“I can’t do this anymore Reid. It hurts too much. I can’t look at you and not remember how you used to kiss me, how you looked at me, and touched me. And now, you tell me that it was all a lie.”

My shuddering voice betrayed me. Curiosity killed the cat. Isn’t that what they say? And now I wish I never knew.

“You need to leave Reid.” I headed towards the door. I couldn’t take anymore.

“Stop!” He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I hit his chest with a thud and I automatically grabbed his waist.

“Boy that song brings back memories huh? To our new listeners, we’re celebrating Lovin’ in the 80’s and 90’s. Here’s another hit from 1984. For all you folks thinkin’ about the one that got away. _Missing You by John Waite_.”

_Everytime I think of you, I always catch my breath_  
 _And I'm still standing here, and you're miles away_  
 _And I'm wonderin' why you left_  
 _And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight_  
 _I hear your name in certain circles, and it always makes me smile_

_I spend my time thinkin' about you, and it's almost driving me wild_  
 _And there's a heart that's breaking down this long distance line tonight_  
 _I ain't missing you at all since you've been gone away_  
 _I ain't missing you, no matter what I might say_

“Are you done?”

His hand was like steel around my arm, cool and firm. With my arm still wrapped around his adamant hand, I tried to break free but he was determined not to let me go.

“What do you want from me Mr. Snyder? Tell me, because I really want to know. I want to hear from your lips exactly what you want.”

You, that was what I wanted to say. That all I ever wanted was you. I wanted to say that whatever happens tonight, that my feelings would never change. I wanted to say that there wasn’t anyone else, that it’s always been him. But I didn’t.

_There's a message in the wire, and I'm sending you this signal tonight_  
 _You don't know how desperate I've become_  
 _And it looks like I'm losing this fight_  
 _In your world I have no meaning, though I'm trying hard to understand_  
 _And it's my heart that's breaking down this long distance line tonight_

_I ain't missing you at all since you've been gone away_  
 _I ain't missing you, no matter what my friends say_  
 _And there's a message that I'm sending out, like a telegraph to your soul_  
 _And if I can't bridge this distance, stop this heartbreak overload_

“Stay with me Reid. Be with me.”

“For how long? One hour? One night? One lifetime?”

“Yes.” There was no going back.

He let go of my arm and he started to walk forward, pushing me until the back of my legs hit the edge of the bed, then he stopped. I couldn’t stop looking at his hands, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. My knees started to buckle and I had no choice but to sit on the edge of the mattress. I looked up at him as he tugged his shirt out of his waistband.

I reached for his belt, the cold metal briefly cooling my overheated skin. Gently unbuckling it, the snapping sound firing my wanton imagination. Regaining my strength, I stood up and gently pushed him on the bed.

He smiled that sinful smile of his and he sat up expectantly. Crawling on my hands and knees, I finally reached him. I straddled his lap and gently combed his silky locks with my fingers. I pulled his hair not too gently, straining his graceful neck. I couldn’t help but taste it, lick it. And then finally, I claimed his waiting lips.

After a long and arduous year, I finally felt like I knew where I belonged. In his arms, I was welcomed and treasured. His eyes savored every inch of me. His lips worshipped every part of me.

“Is this what you want Luke?”

“Yes.” I whispered, not quite believing that I finally said it. No doubts this time.

“I want you so much it hurts. I just want to be with you Reid.” My eyes searched his, looking for any suspicions, any questions. There were none.

“But I don’t have any…” He put his finger on my lips.

“My wallet.”

_I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you, I can lie to myself_  
 _And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight_

_Ain't missing you, I ain't missing you_  
 _I ain't missing you, I can lie to myself_  
 _Ain't missing you, I ain't missing you_  
 _I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you_  
 _No matter what my friends might say, I ain't missing you..._

Dizzy with anticipation, I lay beside him, turn on my stomach and counted the seconds.

“No, turn around. I want to see you, remember your face when you come.”

With nothing between us anymore, Reid held me in his arms, possessed me and I couldn’t get enough. Our breathing was almost synchronized as his thrusts became faster and more frenzied. My hands were everywhere, on his back, on his arms, on his ass. With my hands finally resting on his hips, I welcomed each push, each thrust. I felt as if I was out of my body, my mind so out of control as I reached the highest peak of ecstasy. Loud cries pierced the quiet night. With his breath still sharp against my face, he kissed me. His eyes were stormy but there was softness there. I kissed his fingertips as he brushed the hair away from my face.

“I love you Reid.”

_(Saturday morning…front desk)_

“Hello? Hey! This is Michelle calling from the front desk. Is JoAnne and Karen here already? Excellent...can you have them call me up here? I have a special assignment for them. Thanks.”


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

_(Saturday morning…front desk)_

“Hello? Hey! This is Michelle calling from the front desk. Are JoAnne and Karen here already? Excellent...can you have them call me up here? I have a special assignment for them. Thanks.”

_(An hour ago in Room 1902…)_

I must be dreaming. Soft, slightly curly hair tickled my nose. A strong, sinewy arm lay on my chest, almost protective. The room was still dark but a soft, cool breeze wafted in amidst the billowing curtains. Soft music from a bygone era still played on the radio. Where was I again? And then it all came flooding back. Reid arriving at the party, with someone else in his arms. We had a moment on the dance floor but he still left with him. I remember going back to the hotel, wondering what went wrong. And then like a miracle, he was here! Reid found me! He’s right here now, in my room, in my bed, and in my arms! I can scarcely believe it! I really must be dreaming, and all I could think about is that I hope I never wake up!

“Good morning everybody and happy Saturday! It’s the last hour of Lovin’ in the 80’s and 90’s so get your requests in! From one of the best-selling music artists of all time, here’s to knowing the only one you will ever love. Whitney Houston… _All the Man that I Need. _”__

I didn’t want to disturb him so I slowly lifted his arm off my chest and disentangled myself. He stirred lightly and then after a few moments, finally flipped on his back. His hair was sticking out all over the place. Being plastered on my chest all night, his cheek even had a faint wrinkle; but he’s still without a doubt, the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Stunning even in the dark, I couldn’t help but stare at his exquisite face.

_I used to cry myself to sleep at night_  
 _But that was all before he came_  
 _I thought love had to hurt to turn out right_  
 _But now he's here, it's not the same, it's not the same_

_He fills me up, he gives me love_  
 _More love than I've ever seen_  
 _He's all I've got, he's all I've got in this world_  
 _But he's all the man that I need_

Did last night really happen? I shifted my weight but telltale soreness in my nether regions answered that question. And yet I felt so alive, as if I was lit from within and my skin crackled with nervous energy. I turned on my side and with my head perched on my hand, examined his sleeping form. His eyelids bounced around like he was dreaming, soft sounds escaped from his captivating lips. I couldn’t help but gently lift my hand to his face; my thumb lightly caressing his supple, crimson lips. Still no movement, I traced his patrician nose ever so softly.

The crispness of the early morning breeze cooled my naked body, but with Reid lying next to me, I have never felt so safe or so loved. I realized that I already said I loved him twice, and he never uttered it once, but I knew. I knew in the way he held me, in the way he kissed me, and the way he possessed me, just the way I wanted to be possessed…utterly and devoid of any doubts.

_And in the morning when I kiss his eyes_  
 _He takes me down and rocks me slow_  
 _And in the evening when the moon is high_  
 _He holds me close and won't let go, he won't let go_

_He fills me up, he gives me love_  
 _More love than I've ever seen_  
 _He's all I've got, he's all I've got in this world_  
 _But he's all the man that I need_

He started to mumble about something unintelligible. He looked so adorable that I couldn’t help myself; I kissed his lips, his nose, and his eyes. He was starting to wake up and all of a sudden, I found myself pinned beneath his piercing eyes and delectably naked body.

“Good morning Mr. Snyder,” he said in that deep, potent voice of his.

“H-Hi.” Oh God, I hope I’m not blushing! I looked away half-ashamed, desperate to hide my eyes from his knowing gaze.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorr-,” my fingers softly muffled his lips. I’m many things at this moment, but hurt is definitely not one of them.

“No, Reid. I’m fine, really. I’m perfect actually.”

His face broke into a smile, his fingers softly carding through my hair. I grabbed his hand and pressed it upon my face. It reminded me of how he used to cup my cheek and look at me the way he’s doing now…uncertain and yet so full of love. How did I get so lucky? I know I’ve waited for so long, but if I had to endure years of misery with Noah in order to finally be here, at this exact moment; I wouldn’t have hesitated.

_He fills me up, he gives me love_  
 _More love than I've ever seen_  
 _He's all I've got, he's all I've got in this world_  
 _But he's all the man that I need_

_He fills me up, he gives me love_  
 _More, more love, more love, more love, more love_  
 _He's all I've got, he's all I've got in this world_  
 _But he's all the man, all the man..._

“What is it Luke?”

He searched my face, furrowing his brows like I was a puzzle that he needed to solve. But this time his eyes were different. He looked at me as if I held all the answers to the mysteries of the universe, that I alone possessed all the secrets unknown to all mankind. He looked at me as if he couldn’t believe that I was actually here, almost as if I was going to disappear in a puff of smoke. I was overwhelmed with love, fear, and lust but I had to make sure that he knew.

“Reid, I know that we have a lot to talk about…that I have so much to explain.”

Without a word, he suddenly flipped me over and up, and I found myself looking down at his face. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he nodded, urging me to continue.

“I’ve said it twice already but I want to make sure that you really heard me. When you saw me at Java with Noah, it was just old friends catching up…reminiscing about old times. Nothing more.”

He still didn’t say anything, waiting for me to continue. My heart started to pound as his finger traced my throat, all the way down to my navel. There it is again, electricity shooting up my spine as his fingertips tangled with the hair on my chest. I was already hard but I gasped when he finally held my cock in his hand, slowly pumping.

The sensation of his hand on my cock was so wondrous and I could have given myself over to the pleasure but right now, I needed him to know my feelings more than I needed the release.

“I love you Reid, only you. I know that I probably gave you mixed signals but please believe me when I tell you that there was no one else. I choose you. Do you understand me?”

Using his arms, he slowly lifted himself off the bed until our faces were so close, his eyes so fiercely blue that I was lost in them. The intensity was too much! My eyes started to close but he startled me with a punishing kiss, so deep that I think he bit my lip. And I wanted more…

“I believe you.”

At that moment, he could’ve done anything to me and I’d have let him. In the back of my mind, I knew it was dangerous, but I felt no shame when I realized that he owned me, and he knew it.

“Oh fuck! I don’t have any condoms!” He laughed softly pointing towards the table by the window. I wasn’t sure what he meant until I saw the box of condoms that I didn’t notice there before.

“Wow…now that’s what I call service!” We laughed and it felt so wonderful to hear him laugh again.

As I grabbed the box off the table, I noticed an envelope with my name on it, similar to the one I received last night from my grandmother. Intrigued, I opened it and read the three words written with an elegant but very familiar hand. It said, “Make it count.”

Grandmother…my eyes watered as I finally realized everything. Lucinda insisting that I come here, handling all the arrangements, the knowing look before I left, and the warm embrace as I kissed her goodbye. She saved me, even when I was too afraid to save myself. All the time we wasted…well, no more.

I walked back to the bed, gently straddling him. With renewed passion, I started to stroke myself, deftly aware that he’s watching me. I could feel him, so hard beneath me that I started to writhe, the intense pleasure stripping me of any coherent thought. All I wanted, all I needed was him.

“Fuck me Reid. I want you inside me.” Half-shocked by how I sounded, shameless and almost depraved, I slowly pushed him back down on the bed. I couldn’t remember ever feeling this way, desire almost overtaking me. My ears buzzed, my eyes unfocused, my moans guttural.

Looking down at him, I guided his sheathed cock inside me, impaling myself. And the pain…burning, all-consuming, beautiful pain! How did I ever live without this? Abandoning all my fears and doubts, I gave him everything that I had. Our moans and cries mingled as the early morning light peeked through the Dallas skyline. Almost as if by magic, our room was suddenly awash with a golden glow, casting a heavenly radiance.

My knees began to shake and my breathing became so shallow that I thought I would pass out. We tried to maintain eye contact but soon became lost in our own pleasure. Our kisses were so hungry that all I felt were teeth and tongue, sharp and biting. I could tell that he was so close and I wasn't far behind. His thrusts started to get erratic, and yet so deep. He started to stroke my cock but I batted his hand away.

“No…just you. I want to come with just you.”

A few more thrusts and then his whole body shook. His face was so overcome with bliss that even his eyes looked kind of hazy. And when he finally looked at me, it was the face of love. His face was naked, with nothing to hide behind anymore. He might not have said the words, but it was enough for me. I came with a sob; my entire body shuddered in ecstasy.

“I love you Reid…and I don’t expect you to say it back. I know that we hurt each other but I also know you still love me.” He started to say something but I had to stop him.

“It’s not going to be easy but I’m willing if you are. And when you do say it back, I want you to be sure.”

“Okay.” And we sealed it with a kiss.

_(Two hours later…Michelle the manager’s office…)_

“Morning boss!” JoAnne and Karen cheerfully greeted Michelle as she took her seat facing her two best employees.

“Mornin’! JoAnne, I know it’s short notice but thanks for being here, you too Karen. As I mentioned earlier, I have a special assignment for you both regarding our guests in Room 1902.”

JoAnne and Karen stared at each other, immediately remembering the hot little blonde dish in Room 1902. Great ass, hot body, with a face like an angel. Wait a minute, did she say guests?

“It’s pretty easy. This is what you guys have to do."


End file.
